


Pretty you

by alliefleur



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boyfriends, Don't be fool this is just me calling Hyun pretty, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Overused of the word "boyfriend" lol, Soft Kang Taehyun, This is short and sucks sorry, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliefleur/pseuds/alliefleur
Summary: Nothing's wrong by thinking your boyfriend is extremely pretty, right?orTaehyun looks so pretty wearing a headband and it's hard for Beomgyu to control himself.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 34





	Pretty you

As a 3rd Semester College Student, Beomgyu has a lot of assignments to do, but he can’t seems to focus with his boyfriend looking so pretty wearing a blue striped headband like God crafted his features delicately, “how is he real?” is on his mind a lot. Right now the said boyfriend is laying on his lap while telling whatever he was talking about, Beomgyu was too busy admiring his delicate but sharp features and how lucky he is to call this ethereal being his. 

“Gyu? Hey!” Taehyun snapped him out of not so admiring. “You’re not listening to me, aren’t you?” then, he pouts. Oh no, Beomgyu can’t do this, his boyfriend is too adorable for his health, so he’s doing what he does best, teasing his pretty boyfriend. 

“Baby, I’m sorry. Will a kiss makes up for it?” he said while smirking. “U-uh y-yeah” with that said, they both leans in to join their lips. Beomgyu bites down Taehyun’s bottom lip asking him to open, he complied. Their tounges clasing deliriously with each other and they slowly losing their self-control. After a while of tasting Taehyun’s sweet and plump lips, Beomgyu moves onto his neck and starting to kiss featherly there like he’s afraid his boyfriend would break. He bites down to makes pretty marks on his bare neck, then he smirk while tracing over his creation. 

Beomgyu looks at his boyfriend with fondness and lust. Taehyun just looks so pretty with the headband, his lips bruised from their making out, and marks covering his neck, Beomgyu can’t hold it anymore. “Do you wanna continue?” “Yes please” with that being said, Beomgyu carries Taehyun bridal style to their share bedroom, making love to each other until dawn comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Inspired by 20210304 Vlive. Hyunnie looks so pretty wearing bandana as a headband and I wanna write a short story about it lmao. Also Beomgyu asked Hyunnie to wiped his mouth, so I was like "I gotta write a TaeGyu/BeomTae story, so here it is.


End file.
